An Early Morning Conversation
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: Changed to a series of oneshots. Not always future fics of early conversations between characters.
1. Kitty & Logan

**Author's Note: **My first X-Men Evolution fic. I am hoping that my current obsession with goes away before I go back to college in the Fall. Anyway, first fic with this series. Please be kind. I watched it when I was younger, and am currently watching it again. I only just started season three. So if I got something wrong, either tell me or I'll edit as I see fit.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…kthxbai

**Summary: **An early morning conversation between Kitty and Logan.

**Update!: **I've decided to turn this into a series. I am currently stuck on The Test Case at the moment, so this is just to keep my brain alive. As for Happy Birthday Rogue! That is most definately on the back burner due to how cracky it is.

* * *

><p>Kitty yawned loudly as she stared at her laptop screen. She was currently sitting in the kitchen, very early one July morning between her freshman and sophomore year of college. She was taking a Western Civilization class over the summer, but her real excuse for staying up had to do with Lance. Miraculously enough, the military was willing to allow mutants in due to recent petitions (however, the one condition was that they were to be in noncombat positions so the temptation to use their powers would lessen). As a member of S.H.E.I.L.D, Lance was naturally one of the handful of mutants recruited as a test case. He had enlisted during her freshman year of college, and was to be deployed later that month, to Guam of all places, with the Air Force. She was currently experimenting, seeing if she could deal with staying up all night and being awake for all of the next day so she could get away with talking with him at night. She had a chip halfway in her mouth when she heard an all too familiar voice.<p>

"Half-Pint." Logan greeted. She sighed, feeling like she was in high school again. Logan was dressed in his uniform, minus the mask, a cup of Pre-Danger Room coffee pressed to his lips. Kitty smiled ruefully at the older man. Usually, the X-Men of her generation and afterward made it a special point to not be awake before five in the morning. This was the first time in the little over five years she had been at the Institute that she had willing been awake before five. The coffee explained everything. She hid her smirk. "Joining us for a Danger Room session?" he asked. Kitty detected the Logan-esque teasing in his voice.

"Nope. Studying." She told him. " 'Sides. The Professor told me that as long as I'm still doing classes, online or no, my Danger Room sessions are cut in half." She told him smirking. Logan growled into his coffee. That was a rule Professor Xavier had set out once some of the students had started slowly going to college. (Even the ones that settled for going to Bayville Community College, such as Kurt and Evan). His reasoning was that while training was good, a college workload was different from a high school workload. Especially with some of the degrees the older mutants were trying to get. They still did work in the danger room, generally on weekends though, and Logan made it a special point to make those sessions last as long as possible.

"See that English degree is workin' out for ya." Logan said dryly, noting the significant lack of 'like's or 'totally's that found their way into Kitty's speech. Kitty smiled sweetly. " 'S been good to have ya this summer Half-Pint." He added. Kitty nodded in agreement. She had spent the summer before her freshman year of college back in Chicago, mainly to catch up with relatives and to spend awhile with her parents before she went to college. For all intensive purposes however, with the exception of holiday breaks, she spent most free weekends and breaks she had at the Institute.

"Good to be back." She told him as she looked at her computer, making it a special point to make sure that her current paper for her class was up, rather then Facebook…just in case. Logan had caught her with incriminating pictures of a certain Earthquake maker before, but that's a tale for another time (in her defense though, she had been over the age of consent, and so had he). Speaking of, she could feel his eyes on her screen.

"He can't really be on right now can he…?" Logan growled in annoyance. Kitty smiled sweetly, knowing whom Logan was thinking of.

"He's still asleep. Its four there. He doesn't work 'till six I think…" Kitty said thoughtfully. Lance always pulled crazy hours. There had been one point she had texted him in the middle of the night and he had texted her saying he was just going into work. Ahh, the joys of dating the military.

"Well, hope he's not doin' anything stupid." Logan muttered. Kitty smirked. Even though the Brotherhood had started working for S.H.E.I.L.D, good old Logan was still wary of the Brotherhood.

"He said there were a few times back when he did Basic when he wanted to." Kitty told Logan. "He didn't though."

"Good." Logan said curtly. "Anyway. Nice chattin' Half-Pint. Gotta go." He told her. Kitty looked at the time and smirked. Danger Room time, and she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to go down there, at least for now.

"Have fun." She told him as she started back on her paper.

"Always do." Logan told her, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That came out a little forced, but I liked it. I did really well with the detail and I usually don't do that well with details. I'm more of a dialogue type of girl. Logan seems a smidge out of character, but as a whole, this was supposed to be a funny fic. I might just do something with the Lance being in the military idea, but that'll be after I finish off the X-Men Evolution series. Anyway, comments are appreciated. Especially since this is my first fic for X-Men Evolution. :)


	2. Rogue & Remy

**Author's Note: **So, I've decided to turn this into a multi-shot fic.

Rogue crept down to the kitchen early one morning (or you could say late one night, but it was really hard to tell at that point). She was hungry. Or maybe just sad, yeah, she was sad. Some mutant had been discovered the day before, and for some reason Remy had to go away to get said mutant. For months. He was to leave later that day. She dug through the refrigerator until she found her target. A lovely tub of vanilla ice cream that had been nearly finished the night before at dinner. She found a large spoon and walked over to the breakfast nook that she assumed Stom, Mr. McCoy, Logan, and the professor sat at to have lunch while all of the students were at school. To make matters worse, the usually affectionate Remy was ignoring her. She would not dare admit that this upset her to anyone, but she was upset. They had just started dating, why did he have to go away? He was annoying as hell, but she would miss him creeping on her throughout her day for the next few months. She figured she might as well not kid herself.

"Thought I'd find you down here cherie." She heard a familiar voice purr in the dimly lit kitchen. She froze like a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar.

"What do'ya want Cajun?" she growled ruefully as Remy slid into the booth across from her, armed with a spoon. He put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Can't a guy have a midnight snack with his girl?" he teased as he took another spoonful of ice-cream onto the spoon. "Here." He told her, holding up his spoon for her. She looked at him confused. "Just take it." He told her. She begrudgingly ate the spoonful of ice cream. He shot her a victorious smirk. She looked at him rather confused. "Indirect kiss." He told her. She blushed.

"Why've you been ignoring me lately?" she asked him. "We just started goin' out. Not really something you do to a girl you've just started dating you know." She told him. He frowned as he put another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Remy just doesn't wanna miss you too much while he's gone." He told her. "It's gonna be hard not seein' you." He told her with a somewhat sad smile. She frowned.

"You coulda just told me." She told him.

"I know." He told her again as he took another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Say. Do you wanna do something for me?" he asked her, his expression going from sad to devious.

"What?" she asked.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll faint."

"So?"

"I don't wanna do that to you."

"But I want you to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna be gone for months. Gimme something to remember you by." He told her with a smile. She frowned, almost like she was considering it, and then sighed.

"Fine. Especially since you won't let up until you leave if I don't. And it's only going to be really quick. Maybe if we're not touchin' that long…" she mused and then got up and walked around to his side of the table, she leaned over and they touched lips for a fraction of a second. She stopped and then looked at him. "Remy?" she exclaimed when she saw his eyes were closed and he was about to fall over in the booth. He recovered instantly.

"Wow cherie, you really know how to knock Remy off his feet." He told her.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Blacked out for a sec. Nothing major, think you right, maybe if it isn't too long it won't be such a problem." He told her, his sentences almost incoherent. "Sorry. Remy just got kissed by a pretty girl. Not thinkin' straight." Rogue smiled.

"Well, while you stay here and clear your head, I'm goin' to sleep." She told him. "Night Swamp Rat."

"Night River Rat." He told her with a goofy smile.


End file.
